


One Percent

by SquishiYoongi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishiYoongi/pseuds/SquishiYoongi
Summary: Tsukishima catches your eye but what will he think when he learns that you're asexual and aromatic?





	1. Author's Note

Hello there! Um...I noticed there was a lack of fanfics about asexuals and aromantics so I decided to write one because I, myself, am an asexual with aromantic tendencies. I hope that the ace/aro community as well as those who aren't ace or aro can enjoy this fanfic. I'm going to try to make this as realistic as possible by including the hardships that people don't realize asexual and aromantic people have. Please don't be negative about this. I know that asexuality and aromantics are thought to be faking and lying, closeted homosexuals, or haven't met the right person and so on. If you think that way, don't read and don't leave negative comments, please and thank you. 


	2. Prologue

School had ended about five minutes ago. There were only four students left in the classroom, including youself. As you were leaving the classroom when a boy called out to you. You stopped and waiting for everyone else to leave then he spoke.

"(L/n)-san... I really like you and I know we don't talk a lot but," he stopped and bowed while holding a pink envelope, "please accept my confession, (L/n)-san!" he said.

You took the letter and made a mental note to read it later. "Sorry, (B/n), but I cannot return your feelings but maybe we can be friends," you said, "I don't mind that."

"I understand." He walked a and you sighed.

That was the third confession this month and you'd most likely get a few more before the end of the month. You were used to getting confessions but you'd never accept any of them. You were an asexual and a grey-aromatic. Dating and romance didn't appeal to you very much. Hugging and hand holding seemed nice, but that was as far as you were willing to go with anyone. However, there was one person that did catch your eye.

His name was Tsukishima Kei. He was tall with short blonde hair and gorgeous honey colored eyes. You found him very aesthetically pleasing. He was in class 1-4, a door down from your class, class 1-5. You weren't sure if you had a crush on him or if you had a squish on him. You haven't had a crush on years so you were very confused when it came to how you felt about Tsukishima Kei. You knew weren't sure if you just wanted to be his friend or if you wanted something more. However, you knew you definitely wanted to get to know him.

  **Author's note: Sorry this chapter was rather short, they will be longer in the future. The next chapater will be a flashback going into Reader-chan's backstory and such. Please point out any mistakes and errors I may have made c: ~ Sukai**


	3. The Start Of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are in italics and events taking place in the present aren't in italics. Thoughts during the flashbacks are in both and italics.

_You were a first year in middle school when you first met Hinata. Before he came along, you didn't have a single friend. You weren't lonely, you just liked to keep to yourself. You'd sit in the library by yourself or wander around campus during lunch breaks and never attended school events._

_One day while you were taking a stroll during lunch you saw a boy hitting a volleyball against a wall and attempting to spike it. He was short, but taller than you. He had fluffy, orange hair, and brown eyes. You recognized him as Hinata Shoyo. He was in your class but you've never talked to him outside of group work and even then you never really spoke to him. You were alway too nervous to say more than a few words... He seemed like a nice, cheery person not only that, but you thought he was cute, nothing more. He weren't interested in him romantically but you'd blush when you'd pass him in the halls and got super nervous whenever he was near._

_You stared at him for less than a minute before he noticed you, smiled, and started jogging towards you.You blushed_.

**_What do I do?! I've never talked to him before! What do I say? What if-_ **

_Your thoughts were cut short when he spoke._

_"Hey, you're in my class! (Last name)(First name), right?" He asked._

_"Y-yeah that's me..." You said quietly._

_"I noticed that you don't really talk to people so... wanna be friends?" He sent you a huge smile._

_"I...I'd like that."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: The next few chapters or so will be flashbacks and if they aren't they'll explain Hinata and Reader-chan's relationship.


	4. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You blushed and looked down while you walked, playing with the hem of your skirt. "C-can you tell me about Tsukishima?"
> 
> "Ehh?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This chapter takes place in the present unlike the last chapter, which was a flashback. Not sure when I'm going to have another flashback but I'll try to shed more light on Hinata and Reader-chan relationship as well as build Tsukishima's and Reader-chan's relationship in future chapters.

The final bell rung, signifying that school was over and after school activities were starting. You left the building and were approaching the gates when you heard someone call after you.

"(First name)-chan!"

You recognized the voice as Hinata's so you stopped and turned around. Hinata was currently jogging towards you.

"Yes, Shoyo?" you said.

"Are you free right now?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, but why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to volleyball practice with me."

You didn't really like meeting new people but Hinata's has been begging for over half of the school year so you agreed.

As both of you walked to gym, Hinata wouldn't stop rambling about how his "quicks" went 'boom' and 'swoosh'. You were pretty confused but decided not to ask to avoid more of his onomatopoeias.

When you arrived at the gym you met with the sound of shoes speaking and volleyballs hitting the floor. Hinata called out to let the team he was there and as soon as he did, all hell broke loose.

Two boys, a bald one and one with spiky hair, run up to you.

"Ryuu! She's a cute one!" said the spiky-haired boy.

"I know, Noya! We've been blessed with another goddess."

As they both blushed and gushed over you, you blushes and quickly hid behind Hinata. He laughed at your actions.

Suddenly both boys were dragged away by another boy. He introduced himself as Sawamura Daichi after apologizing for their behavior. He called for the rest for team to line up to introduce themselves.

After the introductions were finished, you sat on the bench with Shimizu, their manager, and watched the boys play. It was Hinata, Kageyama, Daichi, Tsukishima, Asahi, and Tanaka against Sugawara, Narita, Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi.

You watched in awesome as Hinata and Kageyama performed the god-like quick. _'That must have been what Shoyo was talking about...'_ You thought to yourself. You didn't really understand the rules of volleyball but you were enjoying youself so far.

As the game went on you started paying less and less attention to Kageyama and Hinta and started paying more attention to Tsukishima. He was a tad rude and sarcastic, from what you could tell from his interactions with Hinata and Kageyama, but he still managed to interest you. You wanted to get to know him.

In the end, Hinata's teams won. After practice was over you walked home with Hinata.

"Um...Shoyo, can I asked you a question?" You asked your best friend.

"Of course! What do you wanna know?" Hinata said.

You blushed and looked down while you walked, playing with the hem of your skirt. "C-can you tell me about Tsukishima?"

"Ehh?!"  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm finally getting into the Tsukki X Reader part of the story. Sorry this chapter was short. The next few chapters will be more about Hinata and Tsukishima. Also, thank you guys for reading this it means a lot to me!


	5. Squish

You nervously played with the hem of your skirt as Hinata starred at you with wide eyes. You couldn't believe what he heard you say.

"Seriously?" Hinata asked, "You want me to tell you about Tsukishima!?"

You blushed and nodded. "I just think he's really cool and he seems nice..."

"'Nice'? He's anything but nice! He likes to call me names and make fun of my skills and height." He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Y-yeah, well, I still want to be his friend." You said.

"Fine I'll help you but-" Hinata suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at you, "Wait. Do...do you have a squish on Tsukishima?!"

"Shh! Not so loud!"

"Right, sorry."

"Yeah, so can you help me?" You asked with your best puppy-dog eyes.

Hinata tried his best to resist but failed in he end. "Fine I'll help you...but we're gonna need a plan."

* * *

_The next day..._

You and Hinata were currently on the roof trying to decide what to do. You had about 20 minutes before class started so it was more than enough time.

"So, here's the plan," Hinata said, "at lunch you're going to find Tsukishima, give him a slice is strawberry shortcake, and confess. I-I mean ask him to be your friend."

You tilted your head in confusion. "Okay but why strawberry shortcake?" You asked.

"Yamaguchi says it's Tsukishima's favorite. Anyway, don't forget the plan."

* * *

_Lunch Time..._

When the lunch bell rung, you, along with Hinata, went straight to the cafeteria to buy a slice of strawberry shortcake. After that was done, you went to class 1-4 to see if Tsukishima was there. One of his classmates said that he went to eat in the gym with Yamaguchi so that's where you went.

While walking to the gym, you couldn't stop yourself from daydreaming.

_"bet being friends with Tsukishima would be the best! He's seems quiet but that means he's a good listener right? Hmm I wonder if he'd let me call him Tsukki..."_ You thought to yourself.

As you started nearing the gym you could feel your heart beating faster and your breathing become shallow. _"Calm down, (First name)! You got this!"_ You tried to encourage yourself.

When you got to the gym you took a deep breath and looked to Hinata for support. He gave you a thumps up and smile so you opening the door and stepped inside. You looked around and spotted Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the corner of the gym so you walked over. They noticed your presence and looked at you.

_"Here goes nothing."_ You thought.

"U-umm, T-Tsukishima-san? Can I s-speak to you o-outside..?"


End file.
